


Indulge Me

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, so sinful, 又是写都写了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 关于 Jordan 过度喜欢他的纹身这件事，Adam 在他们上学时就摸出了个大概。





	Indulge Me

**Author's Note:**

> 唔，其实是想写哼事后拿那玩意顶花的天使纹身，对不起是作者的奇怪 kink。但是这个场景我不知道怎么写，而且重点完全错变成了第一个更衣室场景。  
> 也不会写 PWP，不辣不性感，随便看看，就这样！

    关于 Jordan 过度喜欢他的纹身这件事，Adam 在他们上学时就摸出了个大概。

    那一天学校球场更衣室只剩他们和 James 三人，Jordan 等 James 走了以后才敢蹦到 Adam 面前。他驼背，靠着身旁的墙，两手攥着 Adam 从卫衣领口两边冒出的两条抽绳，转圈，打结，捏着末端的金属小壳来回玩，过了一会后说，Ads 你今天的进球很漂亮，为你骄傲。

  Adam 噗嗤一笑，因为 Jordan 那话说得像是他的家长而不是比他小了三岁的人。他正巧收拾完背包，提着一边背带问：“Jord，你还想玩多久？”

  指的是细绳。Jordan 的动作停下，鼓起腮帮后回答：“直到有人来赶跑我们都可以。”

   “这里没人管，最后走的人锁上门就行。” Adam 对他说，再不嫌烦地补，其实他一直觉得这样不太好，万一有人忘了锁怎么办。咽口水的间隙被 Jordan 逮住，两条绳子的末端被并置在左手的大拇指与食指之中，腾出来的右手摸向 Adam 黑色卫衣的下缘，悄无声息地钻进去。

  他凭借记忆，用柔软的指腹描摹 Adam 腰侧的纹身，希望指甲行走的方向不会错。毕竟除却在更衣室换衣的那些时刻，他只看过两次。他与 Adam 的赤裸相待只有一次，Jordan 脑海中性教育课的内容像是在他们双双褪下 T 恤的那一瞬里被抹掉，最后是身前的 Adam 为他套上了安全套，其间他因为大脑空白所以只能无意识地盯着 Adam 的天使纹身看。后来 Jordan 有意识地想，他不想让除了 Adam 与他之外的人看到，因为这是个美丽的纹身。强行制造的因果关系，真正的原因是幼狮一样的占有欲望在嗷叫着躁动。那是仅仅一周前。

  还有一次，是在几十分钟前。进了球的 Adam 在离场时顺手脱掉球衣，前阵子爬楼梯时不小心摔伤、仍未痊愈只能缺阵的 Jordan 混在观众席中，听到来自不同方向的惊呼与赞赏。他郁闷不安地溜进更衣室，烦闷是为当 Adam 进球时他却不在场上，也为 Adam 刚才在众人面前露出纹身这一举动。后来便是攥着卫衣的抽绳，再后来是手触碰上他极想独占的纹身。

  他抚摸的力度像极了一周前在湿黏的床单上的。Adam 敏感的小腹轻轻跳动，完全懂对方的意思，“你想在这里做？”Jordan 没有回，手指划过他腰上的云彩。

  “……太危险了。”Adam 继续说。

  Jordan 没有立刻回答，左手放下抽绳不再管，攀上 Adam 腰的后部，内裤边缘的所在。接下来的那句话又逗笑了 Adam：“或许我可以靠这个就让你……射出来，Ads.”亏他是知道自己在说什么，中间还有迟疑的停顿。那不大有可能发生，Adam 想，于是上了钩对着猎人说来啊那你试试看。

  而 Jordan 犯规，不仅触碰他的纹身，手指还滑上了他胸膛上的乳首，两指轻捏或用指甲的白边磨过，方法单调，带着初学者的青涩，又有着莫名其妙的自信。Adam 硬了起来，上面，与下面，整个身体。另一只徘徊在腰窝的手拉开他的裤链，再走到后方扯开了内裤的边缘，在他的臀部游走。“Jord…”，他叫 Jordan 的名字时对方的手蛮力抓起掌下的肉，指甲狠狠扣在其中，想必要留下红印。Adam 开口又念他的名字，尾音掉落的同时叩门声从 Jordan 身后传来，Jordan 咬着他的下唇堵住喘声，停在臀部的那只手从内裤中抽出，沿 Adam 的后背摸上他的脖颈，抚着后颈的碎发要搂 Adam 埋进他的胸前。

  里面还有人吗，门口有人问。声音不那么陌生，像球场的工作人员。Jordan 松开 Adam 的嘴唇，扭头，给出肯定回答。对方认出了他，问 Henderson？你怎么会在这，不是受伤还没好吗。

  “呃，我在等 Lallana，他有事出去一会……嗯……很快就回来。”

   Jordan 搭在 Adam 颈上的手从他背后搂过。“走的时候记得锁好门。”——Adam 绷着气息继续听他们对话，Jordan 的手摸上他的耳朵，说好的没问题。脚步声响起，等到终于消失时 Adam 才敢呼一口气。头紧贴着 Jordan 的胸膛时他听到扑通扑通的响亮心跳，他猜想他们是不是在想着同样的事，两人赛后在更衣室里偷干这种事被发现而造成的被逐出队的可能性是多少。

  “和你说过，这很危险。”

  “看上去似乎只是有一点危险而已，Ads.”

  “若是被发现我想我们不会好过。”Adam 往后退一步，整理头发，准备要拉上不久前被解开的裤链，“我觉得我们该走了。”

   “……我认为你现在还不能。”

  Jordan 指的是 Adam 鼓起的下身。不用提醒他也知道顶着半勃行走有多不方便。还有在路人面前极度难堪。而那点不便利并不是不可容忍，至于难堪与尴尬，Adam 扯了扯 Jordan 环在腰胯上的连帽外套，“借我这个。”

  “Ads……”他刚把两只袖子打成的结解开，Jordan 叫着他的名字就靠了上来，一手摁着 Adam 试图解开结的手，另一只再经过背部环上他的肩。你今天有些奇怪，Adam 说，但 Jordan 应和一声后继续念着“Ads”，用侧脸蹭 Adam 的耳朵，摆明了要讨好和想要在这里做什么。Adam 再度思考被发现与被开除的可能性，但被 Jordan 反复的磨蹭弄得理智逐渐断线，最终鬼使神差得到“再怎么严重也比不过睡前想着 Jordan 独自自慰很难受远不如和本人在更衣室来一发那么爽那么重要”的结论。

  降低危险程度的方法是——“Jord，锁门，还有，关灯。”Jordan 合上门后反复确认已锁好——如刚才一般兴致中途被毁的事他可不想再遇到——然后熄灭他们头顶上的大灯。眼睛未能适应突然的黑暗的他愣在原地，直到 Adam 在那边喊了句“过来”，才缓缓朝着声源处迈开谨慎的步伐。

  坐在长凳上的 Adam 后悔自己刚才那句宛如主动的“过来”，也后悔就这么纵容了 Jordan 的要求。现在并不是被发现与否的问题，而是他发现自己在黑暗中对 Jordan 的一切更为敏感：对方正解下外套，呼吸沉重，然后是 T 恤，布料滑过肌肉的声音。但裤子没有被褪下。双膝触地的轻轻一响，两只温暖的手掌压在 Adam 的大腿上。“让我们先把被中断的完成。” Jordan 说。一片暗黑的更衣室里没有光，但或许是 Jordan 的眸色正巧太漂亮，Adam 在黑暗中也能看到正与他对视的光亮。

  Jordan 拉下 Adam 牛仔裤的拉链，不做再多停留地扯下内裤，半硬的性器躺在他的掌心，被蜷起的五指包裹。手上下动起来，擦过顶端，指甲陷进渗水的缝隙，沿着柱身上的青筋走到底部囊袋的褶皱。他说“你真硬”，听 Adam 的呼吸变动了节奏，揣测藏在一片黑暗后的 Adam 的面颊会不会变红，然后抬起头，换来 Adam 的亲吻后俯下身子，吻对方的下身，手上的动作也伴随着跟进，流出的前液滴上他的手指与 Adam 的毛发。

  这又是在犯规，约定好的仅靠抚摸纹身就让 Adam 高潮。但 Jordan 并不打算放过它，撩起下摆将头埋在 Adam 的卫衣之下，带着 Adam 前液的舌尖舔舐记忆中纹身所在的那一块皮肤，那里冒着一层薄薄的汗，导致两种体液的咸味与腥味混杂融合。Adam 骂了句“操”，念着上帝哑着声音说他快要高潮，双手不自觉地隔着卫衣扣着 Jordan 的脑袋两边，被对方视为某种应许。Jordan 在 Adam 的双腿搭上他的背部时从 T 恤里滑了出来，被弄湿的手松开 Adam 的性器。他听到 Adam 不满的哼声，亲着对方的腿根表示安慰，手指滑过会阴往后部走，然后低头吞下 Adam 的阴茎。

  Adam 分神地想，他明天后天和未来要如何面对这个更衣室，特别是 Jordan 伤愈归来后。残留的体液可以被毛巾拭去，但羞耻的回忆不可能被抹净，他和 Jordan 在这里调情，口交，待会 Jordan 的性器还要塞进他的身体，天知道对方会用什么姿势，面对面抱着他操进去还是要 Adam 坐在他的身上。也只有天知道为何 Jordan 今天会突然这样，坚定地要不顾危险在更衣室来一发，以及从一周前懵懂的新人突然变成当下的狂兽。而对方偏偏在这时候就记起了性教育课的内容，“不带润滑地刺进肉体会有多痛”。他吐出 Adam 的阴茎，下唇边磨着湿润的顶端边问没有润滑剂怎么办。 _怎么办？_ 要是 Jordan 在把他弄得硬成那样后还想要停下，Adam 想自己今晚回去可以考虑要不要和对方谈分手。虽然他知道考虑的结果绝对是“不要”。他用脚跟轻踢 Jordan 的背，“赶快让我射出来，然后用我的精液。”

  “那或许不够。”

  “我假装没听到你是在暗示我射得太少或是什么，Jordan Henderson.”

  “上次你就是……很少，又很稀。” Jordan 的舌尖舔过冠状沟，“Ads.”

  “那是因为我他妈的在你到我家前想着你自己撸了一发。老天，可不可以不要再讲这个。把你的裤子脱下来，我想用我们两人的应该勉强够了。”

  Jordan 惊了一瞬，然后枕在 Adam 的大腿上，说： “那样听起来很性感。”

  “……闭嘴。”

  后来他们面对面站着，一手扶着对方的腰，另一手共同圈住二人的阴茎撸动。纵使比 Jordan 更有经验，Adam 也没做过这个，在自己的性器贴上 Jordan 的时立刻涨红了脸，同时察觉到对方也忍住不发出声音。你在害羞么 Jord，他问，得到的结果是几秒的沉默，接着 Jordan 逞强地转开话题，Ads 我说你一个人的精液不够是因为你很紧，嗯，对，而我又，你知道我是怎样的，我不是在吹嘘吧。

  真的，Adam 想今天的 Jordan Henderson 该闭嘴了，但他必须承认这番话让快感在他体内升腾。他小声骂着小混蛋，我知道你正害羞着，然后更靠近 Jordan，手中的动作加快。

   最后 Jordan 用两人的精液给他扩张，Adam 抱着 Jordan 的头就着那点微薄的临时润滑坐了进去。痛，他想 Jordan 说的都是真的，太紧和太大，反正仓促地用精液润滑这种事他再也不要做第二次。以及更衣室性爱，别再来。事实上他未能如愿，后来 Jordan 当上队长后越发猖狂，抱有一种队长的自信，大胆地在无人更衣室对 Adam 发出一次又一次邀约，而 Adam 也总是无奈叹气后心甘情愿地走到 Jordan 身旁。

  在即将被 Jordan 操射前 Adam 想起他之前的疑问，边动着臀部边凑到 Jordan 耳边问道，你今天为什么会想做这些，和平时不太一样。Jordan 实诚回答，你脱了衣服，很多人看到了你的纹身，我有点不开心，我不喜欢，嗯，我不喜欢。

  “就是因为这个？”

  “就是因为这个。” Jordan 抚摸他的纹身，说。

 

  那次事后 Adam 和 Jordan 说，在他们穿回了衣服、锁上了更衣室的门后 Adam 就靠在门外的墙壁边说，那很可爱，Jord，你的占有欲，但我总不能永远不在别人面前露纹身吧。你需要，克制。

   Jordan 低头，头发因为刚才激烈运动还半湿着，拉着背包的背带说好，试试看。

  试试，不代表会成功，反正 Jordan 没有成功。有人对正在更衣的 Adam 说纹身真好看时，在一旁的他还是会鼓起腮帮，直到他们一一毕业、离开校队。走之前还来更衣室走了一趟，想起什么的 Adam 红着耳朵说“走了”，被 Jordan 拉住，说那次很好，每次都很好。

  还有在海滩边，足够炎热，夏日的热潮随着海浪卷来，但 Jordan 还嫌不够一般要站在 Adam 的身后，要紧紧地拥抱，玩别人只有下雪的冬天才会做的浪漫戏码，双臂搂住 Adam 的身体，手指贴上他的纹身。这样很热，Jord，Adam 扭头对他说。Jordan 耸肩，问他想不想回房间里。早上刚铺好的床单会被弄乱，弄湿，弄脏，但 Adam 并不介意，抓着 Jordan 的手腕说为什么不。

  最近的一次便发生于现下。他们趁着刚醒来时的晨勃匆忙地做了一次。Jordan 下床去要卫生纸，在床上一动不动的 Adam 问今天怎么了，你做得很急。

  “不太高兴。”  Jordan 扯了几张卫生纸后走回床。

  “因为我去弄了新的纹身？” Adam 刚去纹了右边的腰。他看 Jordan 毫不掩饰地点头，继续说：“在想什么呢，纹身师又对我没意思。”

  Jordan 没有回应，也没有用手边的卫生纸擦掉 Adam 射在腹部上的白浊，而是把它们在 Adam 的身体上抹开，抹上他的天使纹身。

  见 Adam 没有反对，他侧过身子，握着同样刚射过精的阴茎顶上对方的左腰，残留在性器顶端的白浊沿着纹身的墨色边缘留痕。边撞，他边嘀咕他知道，但仿佛在对方面前嫉妒成为一种本能。不过这好像也不坏，没有造成什么负面的影响，所以我不想去管它，你觉得呢，Ads。你上学的时候、在更衣室的时候还说过那有些可爱。

  有，当然有负面影响，Adam 想。比如导致我们昨晚做到了凌晨，十分疲惫，一身酸痛醒来后又来了一次，现在可能还会有一次，要是在工作日真叫人累得半死。他觉得是该管管，但理智被它碾碎，而且现在也是周末，于是手指跟随着 Jordan 的阴茎抚摸自己皮肤上的精液，头更靠近 Jordan 的脸颊，说好吧，那就不去管它，我们正在天使面前做的事下流又罪恶，但感觉还挺好的。

    Jordan 带着笑说当然挺好，手沿着耻骨滑向 Adam 的下身，一个指节塞进仍旧湿软的入口，等紧缩的肉体放松后再塞进一只手指。他说，再好不过了，谢谢你的纵容，my man, my bae.

**Author's Note:**

> （…………才搞过一次就能这么熟悉操作 semi-public sex 真是有鬼了哈哈哈哈……）


End file.
